Caster brackets are commonly used in furniture constructions for facilitating the mounting of caster wheels and rollers. Typically, such caster brackets include a tubular sleeve means sized to slidably receive a stud formed as part of a caster assembly and plate means to affix the curl to the base of a piece of furniture. In all prior constructions of which I am aware, it has been necessary to employ a minimum of two separately fabricated metal parts joined to complete the bracket assembly.